The present invention relates generally to telecommunications equipment. More specifically, the present invention relates to enclosures such as outlet boxes for housing adapters/receptacles capable of providing connections between telecommunication transmission lines.
Multimedia outlet boxes (e.g., surface/wall mount boxes and free standing boxes) typically house a plurality of telecommunications connectors (e.g., adapters, modular jacks, etc.) used to provide interconnections between telecommunication transmission lines. Different types of telecommunications connectors (e.g., modular jacks for receiving twisted pair plugs, BNC coax adapters, F-type adapters, RCA adapters or connectors, SC fiber adapters, ST fiber adapters, etc.) are frequently provided at the outlet boxes to allow the outlet boxes to be compatible with different types of transmission lines. This allows a single outlet box to be used to configure a work station area with various types of transmission lines for different applications.
Cable management is extremely important in the telecommunications industry. Effective cable management prevents cables from becoming intertwined and enhances signal transmission quality by ensuring that minimum bend radius requirements are maintained. The protection of connection regions from impact related damage and the prevention of contamination are other important considerations.
One aspect of the present invention relates to an outlet box assembly including an outlet box having a housing that defines a connector access opening. The outlet box also includes a connector holder for holding a plurality of telecommunications connectors. The connector holder is located adjacent to the connector access opening. The outlet box assembly also includes a cable guide removably connected to the outlet box. The cable guide is positioned at the connector access opening and is configured to project away from the outlet box. The cable guide defines an enclosed channel configured for managing and protecting cables connected to the plurality of telecommunications connectors.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method for managing cables connected to telecommunications connectors mounted within an outlet box. The method includes providing an elongated guide located downstream from the connectors. The method also includes placing the cables in a main channel defined by the elongated guide. The method further includes separating at least some of the cables into separate cable management rows defined within the main channel.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory and exemplary only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.